Sonic the Iblis Trigger
by KnuckleHead
Summary: Is Sonic the true Iblis Trigger, as what this new hedgehog perceives him as? Who is he? And why did he come here? Where is he even from? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: A new hedgehog appears and claims that Sonic is the Iblis Trigger. Silver. Who is he? And why does he believe that Sonic is the Iblis Trigger? My interpretation on the new game.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters or ideas. **

**It's me, Guardian of the Savior. I just changed my name because I felt like it. Anyways, I've been making a lot of fanfics, but I just kept deleting them. The ideas really sucked, and so did the stories themselves. I promise to make this decent, as it will be the start of the good stories that I'm making. Here it is! **

**Prologue:

* * *

**

_The floating island. Angel Island. Home to the only echidna of his kind. Home to the shrine of the Master Emerald that he guarded. If this emerald were to fall in the wrong hands, chaos, destruction, and utter madness would strike this world. Cities would crumble, villages would burn, and people would die. Fortunately, the red echidna would protect this emerald until his death._

The greenery around the shrine of the Master Emerald was as beautiful as ever. Daisies and Tulips randomly appeared all over the place. The small windy breeze was blowing at the grass. Knuckles had just recently rebuilt the Shrine. It was made of white bricks, and a stony hut at the top, shading the Master Emerald from the bright sun shining through the clear blue sky. A mini-pond circled the shrine on certain levels. Small amounts of water were falling from one level, to the next, to the next, until it finally reached the bottom of the shrine. The wooden bridge was also rebuilt. It was built with white, sturdy stones, and a bricks lined up to the side where one could lean on and look at the clean, blue ocean that looks like it's going on forever. Seven pillars stood circling the shrine, pointed at the top. Six multicolored emeralds, stood at the top of these pillars. One was missing, but it wouldn't really matter. Each one smaller than the big emerald in the middle. Green, Sky Blue, Purple, Red, Silver, and Gold. It didn't bother Knuckles much that one Chaos Emerald was missing. As long as he had the Master Emerald, every single Chaos Emerald would be useless. He was sure that it was in good hands anyways.

Knuckles sat on the stairs, leaning his head on his hand thinking of what would happen next to his precious gem after he dies. The day got hotter by the minute, and Knuckles got a small drink from the clean water. When he finally got up to the top, he stare at the stone bridge connecting the area of land where the shrine was to the rest of Angel Island. A figure in the distance was to be seen. Knuckles stood up to see who it was. The heat waves were affecting the background, so it was even harder to see. Knuckles stepped onto the stairs and covered shaded his eyes with his glove from the blinding sun. The figure was drawing closer and closer to the sight of the echidna.

"Who's there?" Knuckles shouted. No reply

"I said, who's there!" The figure ignored him and continued walking closer. The red echidna could finally get a small glimpse of how this figure looked like. He was some sort of hedgehog. Not blue. Not black and red. He looked white, and his spikes were totally different than Sonic's spikes. They were sticking upwards, and instead of being behind his head, they were sticking upwards on his forehead, covering about a bit of his ears. They were as thick as Knuckles's dreadlocks. Knuckles could finally get a full view of this figure when he was off the bridge and onto the land of the shrine. He walked through the flowers and grass and to the edge of the shrine where he looked straight up at Knuckles.

"Silver. And you are?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! R&R!**


	2. Silver the Hedgehog?

**Title: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Iblis Trigger**

**The Disclaimer is in the prologue.**

**THIS IS A MUST READ! I got a review from someone asking why Silver doesn't know Knuckles if he's from the future. I can't tell any of you, because it would spoil the rest of the story. Silver wasn't interested in them. Only Sonic, because he was the Iblis Trigger. This is only half of the reason. I can't tell you the rest until later on in the story. All right, here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Silver the Hedgehog?**

Knuckles was baffled. Who was this "Silver?" Why had he come to the gentle floating island? How had he even arrived to this altitude?

"Silver? Where did you come from?"

"You didn't even answer my question though. I feel so ashamed," Silver said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here. Where did you come from?" Knuckles's eyes grew fierce, and he wanted Silver off of his island immediately. His blood boiled with a hot intensity.

"How can I trust you when I just met-" Silver stopped in the middle of the sentence. He looked at the six emeralds glowing beautifully at the top of each pillar. One pillar was empty. "The Chaos Emeralds? Wait…" Silver thought for a while.

_This is Angel Island, where the emeralds were back in this time. So…why are they with this echidna?_ He thought. _If only I could remember…_

"Uh…hello! You there!" Knuckles shouted. Silver just ignored him.

"That's right! You're Knuckles the echidna! You're the guardian of these emeralds! If I'm not mistaken, that big gem behind you his the Master Emerald!"

"Wait. How did you-"

"You're doing a bad job as a guardian. Where's the last Chaos Emerald?" Silver said very smoothly.

"It doesn't matter. As long as the Master Emerald is safe, the Chaos Emeralds have no absolute power," Knuckles explained.

"Whatever. Give me those emeralds. Now. And that includes that Master Emerald. " Silver demanded immediately and suspiciously.

Knuckles burst out laughing. Of course he wasn't going to give away the emeralds just like that. Little tears started to form out of his eyes. He almost fell down the shrine.

"I'm serious," Silver said impatiently. He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot up and down, waiting for Knuckles to stop.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You want MY emeralds! HAHAHA!" Silver just sighed. He didn't want to waste his precious time waiting for a maniac echidna to stop chuckling like a total moron.

"Fine, if you won't take them, I'll just take them from you," Silver said. Knuckles finally stopped laughing.

"If you want these emeralds, you'll have to get through me!" The red echidna said pointing to himself.

"Fair enough." Silver reached out one of his hands, and Knuckles could see a weird symbol on it. He closed his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Silver ignored him again. Knuckles looked at the pillars, only to see every single Chaos Emerald covered in some kind of blue aura.

"What! What's going on!" Silver finally opened his eyes. The Chaos Emeralds were revolving around him.

"Thanks! Time for the big mama!"

"What?" Knuckles said. He looked behind him, and saw that the giant green emerald was now in a blue aura. "No way in hell are you taking this!" Knuckles angrily replied. He grabbed onto the end of the Master Emerald, which was now floating in the air.

"Get…off!" Silver said, waving his hand back and forth. The Master Emerald too was vibrating violently. Unfortunately for Silver, Knuckles was very persistent, and very determined.

Silver looked around quickly, while vibrating the Master Emerald and Knuckles. It took him a while, but he finally spotted a pebble in the middle of the grass. With his other hand, he used the same telekinesis he was using on the emeralds. The pebble lifted up, and Silver threw it straight at Knuckles's head, who immediately fell off. All seven emeralds were floating around Silver.

"Hey! That was completely uncalled for! These emeralds belong to me!" Knuckles said, sitting on the grass rubbing the bump on his head.

"Hey, without me, the world will be totally messed up, thanks to the idiotic Iblis Trigger. It's up to me. I need to save my time AND yours," the white hedgehog explained.

"Iblis Trigger? Your time? What are you talking about?" Knuckles said, getting back up on his feet.

"Of course, you wouldn't understand. As I told you earlier, I'm Silver the Hedgehog, and I'm here to save the world from a blue hedgehog known as in my time as the Iblis Trigger-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say 'Blue Hedgehog?'" Knuckles asked.

"Yes…why?" Silver gasped. "Wait! Do you know him! If so, you MUST tell me!" Silver said as if a principal were trying to get a student to tell him the truth.

"And just why should I do that?"

"Because he's going to be the cause of the disaster!"

"What are you talking about? What disaster? Everything is perfectly fine," Knuckles said, spreading his arm out the opposite way he was facing (which was the shrine) to show the peace and tranquility of Angel Island. "That is, until you showed up," he said pointing to Silver.

"Oh shut it. You don't even understand," Silver said rudely.

"Of course I don't understand! I was so relaxed and stress free! Then YOU came along and started talking nonsense!"

"NONSENSE?"

"Yes, nonsense."

"I had heard that echidnas were ignorant, but I never figured they would be THIS ignorant!" Silver said turning his back on Knuckles.

"Just give me the damn emeralds and leave. I don't need some deformed hedgehog coming around taking my emeralds and making up some excuse!"

"Pfft. An excuse. Well guess what? I'm taking these emeralds whether you like it or not," he said in a smooth, gentle tone.

"You don't understand. It's my duty to protect these emeralds. I'm the last of the echidnas. The echidnas are the only ones to protect these emeralds. Not some random hedgehog." It was then Silver realized that he had to respect Knuckles's determination. Not everyone would just let some random guy come in and take his or her valuables.

"I must admit, you're very persistent," Silver said. He sighed, and took some deep thought into what he was thinking. "If you really want to protect these gems…come with me. I'll explain everything to you on the way to our destination," he said reluctantly as he faced the stony, white bridge.

Knuckles was shocked. First they were fighting like a married couple **(I DO NOT SUPPORT KNUCKLES/SILVER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING)**, but then Silver started to respect Knuckles, as if he were his friend.

"What's the catch?" Knuckles finally said.

"There is none. I can guarentee you that I am not tricking you." Silver said, but then Knuckles thought of the times Eggman had tricked him…

_Flashback_

_Why this isn't a piece of the Master Emerald, it's a Chaos Emerald. Sonic is stealing you're pieces!_

_--_

_Knuckles! I didn't break your emerald! Sonic and Tails did!_

_--_

_I'm not lying to you this time! Rouge took it and must have broken it! This is a green Chaos Emerald!_

_--_

_Knuckles! This blue hedgehog named Sonic and this yellow fox named Tails are going to come here to take your emeralds! You must stop them!_

_-- _

_It was Shadow!_

_--_

_It was Big the Cat!_

_End Flashback_

Knuckles shook his head to take the thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't sure whether to believe if this hedgehog was a spy for Eggman, or if he was actually telling the truth.

"What's your answer? Either I take the emeralds with me, with you along, or I go alone without you. What will it be?" Silver said.

Knuckles hadn't thought of the fact that Silver had the emeralds in front of him. He had no other choice but to go. What else could he do? He was the guardian of these powerful jewels after all. There was no way he could take them back from Silver anyways, as Silver would just use his telekinetic abilities.

"All right. I'll go," the red echidna said reluctantly.

"Your choice. I honestly wouldn't have cared if you didn't go. Come on, I'll explain what's going on during the way to our destination."

"Where are we going?"

"You said you knew the blue hedgehog, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's WHO we're going to." It had finally occurred to Knuckles that Silver DOES need him. To find Sonic…the so called "Iblis Trigger."

**Done. Why is Knuckles willing enough to betray Sonic for the emeralds? Why does Silver think Sonic is this so called "Iblis Trigger?" You'll find out sooner or later!**


	3. Mini Chapter 1: The Princess of Soleanna

**I noticed that I'm not getting that many reviews. I only have two from the same person (thanks playstation by the way)…I want more people to review with constructive criticism so the readers will enjoy this story more. So please, PLEASE review. Also, at times I will have mini chapters, such as this one, presumably three to five. They will be significantly shorter than future chapters. Anyways, here's the first Mini Chapter.**

**Mini Chapter 1: The Princess of Soleanna

* * *

**

The city of water…Soleanna. Home to Princess Elise. The keeper of the Flames of Disaster and the beautiful Chaos Emerald that she wore as a necklace. It was a nighttime sky in the city, but it was filled with a roaring crowd. Several multicolored fireworks brightened the sky, and bright fire red torches burned gracefully at the edge of the boat the princess was traveling on. The crowd roared on with excitement and she waved with enthusiasm to them. The boat was moving towards a center isle in the middle of the stream. The boat passed through a bridge, and was no at the isle. The princess boarded off the ship and onto the small isle. In front of her lay a very large empty goblet. Torches off the ground were sticking upwards, near the wires that were connected to the giant goblet. Several hooded figures stood were waiting patiently for her arrival. When she arrived in front of the Giant Torch, the hooded figures raised their hands at the crowd, a sign for silence.

"Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light!" Elise chanted. Suddenly, the torches started to lean towards the wires, firing and burning the wires. The fire was suddenly followed into the goblet, letting out a giant flame burning at the top. The crowd suddenly roared with enthusiasm, and the Princess was very happy. She waved once again to the crowd, as the fireworks exploded into the sky behind her.

Or where they? As soon as the last firework went off, several missiles were sent straight down towards the princess. The ground shook and several small explosions occurred. Robots came out of the sky, hovering down to the isle and circling it. It was then, a large machine started to land in front of the princess. When it finally landed, the princess could see who was in it. A strange, somewhat overweight man stepped out. His mustache was ridiculously long, and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. He was totally bald. He wore a red leather jacket and black pants.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." Eggman.

* * *

**So, did you like it? R&R!**


	4. Meet Sonic

**Just to let you all know, by the time this story is finished, the game will most likely be out. This is just MY interpretation of the game. Not the real thing. But sorry for not updating for a while. I'm really busy.**

**Chapter 3: Meet Sonic

* * *

**

Sparks of fire floated around in the air, and fire blazed in the background. An overweight man stood in some sort of transportation device in front of Princess Elise. The robots stood there, guarding the area from anyone. Missiles had hit certain crowd members, and killed them instantly, but most survived and were currently evacuating at the same exact moment this treachery was happening. The water reflected the fire in the distance, and wasn't as calm and peaceful as it was before the man arrived. Before Dr. Eggman came. The stone bricks that were beautifully designed on the streets across from the center isle the princess was on had been broken into several pieces, and pebbles and rubble were seen everywhere. You could see the dirt that was under the stone street. Eggman had finally stepped out.

"I am Doctor Eggman, and I have come here to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster from you! And to take the miracle gem that is the key to it's secret, the Chaos Emerald! Now, princess…this way, please." Eggman explained. He bowed down and made way for her as if she would just go with him with no sudden explanation.

"I'll never go with you!" She said. Elise had grabbed the Chaos Emerald around her neck."

"I was afraid you would say that. I guess I'm going to have to take you by force."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this! Robots! Take Princess Elise with me! Leave this hooded figures alone. They have no importance to me." The robots obeyed and seized Elise by arm. It was then; Elise could feel a slight breeze, growing windier and windier. The sparks in the air started to disappear. A blue swirling motion appeared around the center isle. Suddenly, it stopped. Up at the edge of the goblet, a blue figure stood, and smirked. Elise was confused. She had not in her life seen this blue hedgehog.

"Heh, heh, nice little party ya got here, Eggman!"

"ARGH! Not that irritating hedgehog again! Robots! Leave the princess alone! Attack Sonic!" Eggman said as he grabbed Elise by the arm. He pulled her into the platform that he arrived in, but made sure that she didn't escape behind his back. The robots were barely a threat to the hedgehog. They shot the center of the area, but he had simply jumped onto each robot that was circled up with his homing attack. Once he reached his starting point, where a robot stood in front of him, yet broken, he simply tapped it with his foot and it fell down.

"Stupid robots…Launch missiles!" Eggman pointed out as several missiles were fired into Sonic's way. The destroyed the platform he was on, and a small explosion occurred, but that wasn't enough to stop THIS hedgehog. Sonic jumped straight forwards, towards Princess Elise, while doing a flip.

"Why can't I ever get this stupid hedgehog…" Eggman said to himself.

"Hate to leave this party Egghead, but my friend here is feeling a little sick. Mind if we leave?" Sonic said with a smirk on his face. Eggman, being the sluggish human he is, was unable to grab Elise before Sonic picked her up. "Later Eggman!" Sonic said as he jumped out of the vehicle. The water was no obstacle, as Sonic just ran across it, through the red-orange sparks in the air, being the super-fast hedgehog he is. He jumped up to the sidewalk near the water, and tried to escape with Elise in his arms.

"Not again! That stupid hedgehog keeps ruining my plans! Launch missiles again!" he screamed, pointing out towards Sonic. The missiles continuously missed the hedgehog, and hit the area behind him, while several explosions occurred. The blocks from the streets were being destroyed, and were falling into the water, causing larges ripples in the water. Bricks from the buildings were flying everywhere, and glass from the windows shattered onto the ground. Fire spread out as soon as the missiles hit the ground. It was as if they would never stop coming.

Up above on a building, across from the chaos, two figures stood. Knuckles and Silver. Apparently Knuckles knew where Sonic was, since Sonic told him and everyone else that they were going to Soleanna for a vacation.

"There he is," Knuckles pointed towards Sonic as his arm and Sonic himself moved. Several more sparks of fire appeared. One brick was sent towards Knuckles's way, but Knuckles just punched it with perfect timing. The dust and the remains of the brick fell down. He knew where Sonic was, because Sonic and the gang had gone to Soleanna for a vacation. Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Only Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge didn't go, but they were aware of this city, and how beautiful it is, or was…

"I appreciate your help Knuckles. After all this time, I had searched through timelines, and the areas throughout them. It has taken me a long time, but thanks to you…I've finally found him…the Iblis Trigger," Silver articulated, clenching his fist at the air. The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were far back in the distance, so Silver and Knuckles wouldn't be seen. However, this was a very bad move. **(For some reason, I like to listen to Chaos Jam (Virtual Sonic) when this next scene comes up. I mean the part when the guitars and drums come in. It somehow matches).**

The two had looked back, but they didn't see any glowing lights. Instead, they saw two eyes looking straight at them. A figure stood in front of them, and he had a hedgehog appearance.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles shouted. The figure just disappeared into an odd light. The area he left behind was perfectly the same, but he seemed to have dropped some sort of crystal-like object.

"No…this can't be…" Silver said staring at the spot where the figure was standing. He walked over and picked the crystal object.

"What? What do you mean?" Knuckles questioned.

"Mephiles…"

"Mephiles? Who's this 'Mephiles?'"

"Knuckles, do you know anyone named 'Shadow the Hedgehog?'"

"Shadow? What does he have to do with all this?"

"He has a connection with Mephiles. However, he doesn't know yet. I don't know what the connection involves, but I don't think it would matter. Now we have TWO things on our hands. Sonic, and the safety of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds…"

Suddenly, a missile appeared towards their way, about to crash into the building that the echidna and hedgehog stood on.

"KNUCKLES! Get out of the way!" Silver said, spotting the missile first. He jumped at Knuckles, and the two fell off the front of the building. The missile crashed into the building, and as soon as Silver and Knuckles fell off, the explosion occurred. They fell straight on their faces, unfortunately, side by side.

"Silver," Knuckles said still on the ground.

"Yeah?" Silver replied.

"Why didn't you just use your telekinetic abilities to stop that missile?"

"Um…oops. Heh, sorry," Silver said, embarresed while getting up.

"It's okay, but just remember next time, instead of making us both land flat on our faces," Knuckles reminded him while getting up. The fire was dying down, and it had appeared that Sonic and Elise were long gone by now. As the two of them looked across the street, their reflections appeared on the water. The rubble on the other side was piled up immensely. Dust joined the sparks of fire in the air, and smoke rose from the buildings that were destroyed halfway.

"Come on, we have to go find Sonic and Elise!" Silver said, making a head start towards them.

"Wait for me!" Knuckles said, finally catching up.

---

Sonic and Princess Elise had finally reached a safe distance away from the city. The dark, chaotic sky had turned into a quiet, starry night. The two were on a hill, looking down at some sort of castle beneath them. There were several trees below, and the wind was blowing at the grass. It was a beautiful night. Elise and Sonic sat on the ground. He knew that he left Tails and Amy behind at the festival that they visited for Princess Elise, but knowing Tails and his mechanical abilities, Sonic was positive that they were fine. The two had already introduced each other on their way to this hill, so there was no need for any more introductions.

"Sonic, I'd like to thank you again for saving me from that…obese man," Princess Elise said for the fifth time. Sonic stood up and laughed.

"No really, it's okay! There's nothing to thank me about! All in a day's job!" he replied. The castle that the two looked at must have had thousands of acres to it. A forest surrounded the area, but it wasn't a thick one. Flowers and daisies swayed with the wind, as well as the grass. A clear lake surrounded the castle, but it wasn't too much water. The two hadn't had much to say, as they were resting from the action that happened yesterday. The two hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep at all.

Princess Elise yawned, stretching one of her arms in the air while covering her mouth with the other. Sonic could tell she was tired.

"Why don't we go to sleep out here? It's a beautiful, quiet night, and the sky is filled with stars! We could sleep here! I don't think anything bad will happen to us. After all, I sleep like this on the outdoor grounds all the time! I'm never stationary."

"That must be very nice…" Elise admired. She had to admit, she was jealous of Sonic's free spirited personality. She always wanted one of her own.

"Also, you won't have to worry about a thing from hurting you…I'm a very light sleeper," Sonic informed.

"That's good," Elise said lazily, but she was almost half-asleep when she said this. It wasn't long before she had finally fallen asleep. Sonic's position was a bit different. He looked up at the stars, with his arms over his head and thought of what his next adventure would be. It wasn't long until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Wow, right this makes ME tired. I'm going to sleep! Read and Review!**


End file.
